A Family Shattered
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/U: John Winchester Dies mysteriously and Dean is Left to Pick up the pieces for his little brother sam and little sister Katy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Shattered**

**A/N: sammy wasn't the special kid in this, someone else was. John dies leaving Dean to take care of his brother and sister. As far as I know the town of Westmount south Dakota does not exist. I named the town after a Mall in the city that I live in.**

**Dean Winchester sat in the run down motel room watching his siblings sleep, dad had been gone for nearly a month leaving 15 year old Dean, to take care of the kids, he hadn't checked in since and Dean was getting worried.**

**Sighing he got up and moved over to the bed that his 11 year old brother Sam was sharing with their 9 year old sister Katy or 'Kitten' as Dean and Dad called her. Both brothers were fiercly protective of the little girl, noone messed with her, he sat beside his sleeping sister and brushed his hand through her long blonde hair.**

"**Dad's gunna be ok Kitten. I promise"**

**Earlier the little girl had had a freak out claming their father was dead, she'd had a dream but the boys convinced her that it was a nightmare. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, soon as Dad got back Katy would be fine, he was sure about it. He had been almost asleep When there was a loud knock on the door that woke both of the younger kids up, as he got up to get the door he cursed under his breath.**

"**Sammy...get Katy and Take her into the Bathroom. Lock the door and don't come out until I say so"**

**The younger boy groaned and nodded taking his little sister into the bathroom while Dean went to check the door, he didn't answer it he just called out.**

"**we're Paid through til the end of the month!"**

**Another knock and then a gruff voice from the other side of the door greeted him.**

"**This is the Police"**

**Dean swallowed hard, either dad got busted on the fake credit cards finally or something was wrong, he slowly opened the door looking into the faces of two very sympathetic looking police officers.**

"**Are you Dean Winchester?"**

**The boy nodded numbly not wanting to hear what was coming next.**

"**Y-yeah I'm Dean"**

**The smaller of the officers, a woman with Red hair stepped forward frowning slightly.**

"**There's been an accident....I'm afraid your father was..."**

**Green eyes stared the woman down daring her to say it, though he didn't want to believe it.**

"**my dad is not dead"**

**The redhead frowned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder**

"**I'm sorry son. But he is"**

**He shook his head again**

"**no...I'd know if he was...I'd KNOW!"**

**The woman frowned**

"**Are there any family members we can call for you"**

**Dean shook his head**

"**I can do it. I don't need your fake sympathy....Where's the car?"**

**The woman looked at him Confused**

"**Car?"**

**he sighed and nodded**

"**black '67 Impala? That's his car. If its him you found then you found that car not far from him"**

**she nodded**

"**its been towed to a singer's salvage yard"**

**Dean's breath hitched, the car was with Bobby, he knew and he didn't tell them...that didn't make sense...Bobby wouldn't....do that....he just looked at the cops**

"**I have to call my uncle and tell my brother and sister...so you should just go"**

**The female officer shook her head**

"**I'm afraid you and your siblings will have to come with us. Without an adult present you'll have to go to..."**

**Dean's look turned Deadly**

"**I said I was gunna call my uncle. Its my uncle's lot that the car was taken to. We need to pack. And I need to take care of my brother and sister. I will NOT be separated from them. Not now."**

**The woman nodded slightly, it was clear she worried about these kids whereas the man just wanted the hell out of there so he could go have a beer with his buds, he felt sympathy for these kids but the older brother seemed to have everything under control. They weren't needed here. After giving him her card the female officer told him to call if they needed anything and she'd come help them, surprisingly Dean took the card and didn't come back with a smartass comment when she told him that he could call her, he just nodded sadly and closed the door as they left, before calling Bobby he decided he needed to tell the kids, goddamnit how could Katy's dream be right, he sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.**

"**you can come out now Sammy"**

**he listened for the click of the lock to tell him that his siblings were walking to him and turned looking at them with sad eyes.**

"**That was the cops"**

**Katy moved over to dean and he picked her up hugging her tight as Sam frowned**

"**What'd they say?"**

**Dean frowned but held back his tears**

"**Katy was right. Dad's dead"**

**Sam looked down determined not to cry but he couldn't stop the tears from falling, he didn't protest when Dean pulled him toward himself and Katy and just held his siblings, they were all they had left, sure Bobby or Pastor Jim would help but honestly the three winchester kids were all that they had left in the world. They stood there for what seemed like hours just holding eachother. Katy finally looked at Dean and frowned.**

"**I'm sorry I dreamed about daddy dying. I'll go back to sleep and dream him alive...and he'll come back to us"**

**the older boy kissed his little sister's cheek and shook her head**

"**You can't Katy. What's Dead is Dead. We can't bring him back. I'm gunna call Uncle Bobby to come get us"**

**he nodded a little tears starting to well in his eyes as he put Katy back down**

"**Go on and sit with Sammy ok. Sammy...go watch some tv while I call Bobby"**

**Sam nodded and took his baby sister's hand then led her to the couch, the two sat there curled around eachother while Dean made the call to Bobby.**

"**Singer's Salvage"**

**Dean wanted to cry when he heard the Man's voice but he didn't, he just cleard his throat a little and spoke.**

"**Bobby...Its Dean"**

**Bobby perked a brow**

"**What's wrong Boy?"**

**Dean couldn't help the tears that fell**

"**D-Dad's dead Bobby. we..we need you to come get us"**

**Bobby frowned grabbing his keys and his old trucker hat**

"**I'm on my way boy. Where ya at?"**

**Dean sighed softly**

"**Red Roof Inn. Room 32. not too far from you. We're in Westmount."**

**Bobby nodded**

"**Be there in an hour. Get yourself and the kids ready you're comin' to stay here"**

**Dean nodded and whispered**

"**Yes Sir"**

**when both men hung up Bobby headed for his truck while Dean started packing up their gear amongst other things, he knew that Bobby would take care of them it wasn't the first time, but now Dad wasn't coming to get them at the end of the summer, Dad was never coming back again. The elder Winchester packed in silence while his siblings pretended to watch TV, everything was different now, They were truly alone in the world, they couldn't even get to Dad's body to salt and burn, sooner or later they'd have to find a way to get around to it.**

**An hour later Bobby got there and they were off. The ride to bobby's was made in Silence, and none of them could bring themselves to speak.**

**Once everyone was herded into the house Bobby went to make Supper and the Winchester kids all cluttered into the spare room that Sam and Dean usually shared, Bobby knew it would be dangerous to try to send Katy to her room at this point, so he left it be, grumbling slightly as he made dinner for the winchester children.**

"**Never even gave them a second thought did ya Johnny?"**

**Bobby hadn't noticed, didn't even jump when a man's voice softly whispered **

"**they were my only thought"**

**The Spirit quietly made its way to the children's room and sat watching Katy curled up on the bed between Sam and Dean, the older boys didn't hear it but she heard the voice.**

"**I'm sorry. I love you"**

**She just smiled softly and curled into Dean not letting her brother's know that Daddy was right there with them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later:**

**Still living with Bobby the Winchester kids had started to adjust to their father not being around, The Boys anyway...Katy had started to pull away started seeing things talking to someone that wasn't there, or someone they couldn't see anyway, Katy never told Sam,Dean or Bobby who the someone was she couldn't tell her big brothers that for the past year she'd been talking to their dead father, they'd dig him up, salt and burn his bones, she didn't want that for her daddy. **

**She'd just turned 10 and seemed still as innocent to Dean as she was at 3 years old, his baby sister was Special, sure Dean thought she had an overactive imagination but what kid doesn't?, her teacher had called Bobby and told him that she'd been worried about the girl, the old hunter promised he'd get to the bottom of it, when in reality he'd have Dean do it, the boys were the only people that child would really speak to, other than that damned imaginary friend of hers. **

**Dean sighed as he once again watched his baby sister talking to whoever her friend was and pushed the door open walking into the room.**

"**Kitten I need to talk to you"**

**The child stopped whispering to her 'friend' and looked at Dean frowning slightly**

"**You're sad...Why're you Sad Deanie?"**

**He looked down, despite everything that's happened in their lives that girl always knew how to read him. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her pulling the girl into his lap.**

"**I'm not Sad Kitten. I'm worried. I'm scared"**

**Katy gently Patted his cheek and smiled at him, the smile seemed to break his heart even more, was his baby sister losing her mind? Or was she really seeing things that weren't there, he just hugged her tightly wishing he could protect her from whatever was going on in her head.**

"**Your teacher says you've been acting strange Kitten. Wanna tell me what's going on? Is this to do with your imaginary friend?"**

**Katy frowned**

"**His Name's John."**

**Dean shuddered why would she name this imaginary person after their dead father, what the hell was going on?, he nodded**

"**Sorry. Does John go to school with you?"**

**She nodded and smiled**

"**He's real smart. Helps me with my homework"**

**Dean just perked a brow how the hell could an imaginary friend do that? He sighed again**

"**Kitten...John isn't Real. You made him up."**

**Katy stared at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head**

"**No. I. Didn't. You're just jealous cos you and Sammy can't see him like me!"**

**Dean frowned perking a brow**

"**please Kitten don't do this"**

**Katy went to open her mouth to yell at Dean again but stopped abruptly and looked towards the corner of the room nodding slightly.**

"**yes...I understand"**

**looking back to Dean she frowned**

"**John _IS_ real. But that's all I can tell you. If you want him to stop coming to school with me you'll have to tell him yourself!"**

**Dean groaned and ran a hand through his now shaggy hair then looked towards where she had been looking not realising that John had moved and was standing next to the two kids seated on the bed.**

"**John...you have to stop going to school with Katy. She needs to concentrate and not be distracted by you"**

**Katy giggled as Dean talked to the wall**

"**He's beside you Deanie. Not over there!"**

**Dean shook his head then took a breath**

"**yeah well then he heard me fine"**

**He looked to her and ran a hand through her hair**

"**Kitten this has to stop. John has to go. You're a big girl now"**

**The Girl climbed out of his lap and pointed at the door**

"**Get out! You Won't Take him away from me! JUST GO AWAY!"**

**Dean frowned feeling tears burning in the back of his eyes for the first time since their father died, how was he going to fix this, his baby sister was slowly losing her mind and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he needed his dad, sighing softly he turned and walked out of the room careful not to let Katy see the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Family Shattered**

**Chapter 3**

**Dean-Age 24**

**Sam-Age 20**

**Katy-Age 18**

**Christmas 2002,**

**Katy sat alone in her room at the shadybrook mental institute, she'd been there since she was 12 years od. Dean had thought it was for the best at the time, and it had broken his heart to send her there. He brushed a hand through his short hair staring at the hospital in front of him, knowing that today was the day he was finally taking her out of there, he had to make this up to her. Sure he and Sammy visited twice a year, on her birthday and at Christmas but leaving her always broke their hearts, especially since without fail she would sob and beg them to take her away from there. Dean was jolted out of his thought by Sam's hand clamping down onto his shoulder gently.**

"**I'll take her back to Palo Alto with me Dean. You hunt, I'll take care of kitten."**

**The older man shook his head, he couldn't let his brother sacrifice his education to take care of their mentally unstable sibling.**

"**No 've got school. Kitten's my responsibility. I'll make sure we're close to you though. Gotta protect you both right?"**

**Sam stifled a chuckle at the fact that Dean was still playing big brother, probably always would, but still he seemed surprised by what his brother was saying, it shouldn't have surprised him though, Dean would do anything for Kitten.**

"**What about hunting Dean?"**

**Dean shrugged and sighed softly, Hunting didn't seem as important as it once did, he just looked over at Sam.**

"**I'll figure something out"**

**Dean and Sam slowly made their way to Katy's room, their hearts broke as they looked in watching their baby sister just staring out of the window like she was waiting for someone. Sam entered the room first and knelt by her chair smiling slightly.**

"**Merry Christmas Kitten"**

**She turned and looked at him with sam eyes, something wasn't right with her, he could feel it.**

"**You're here?"**

**He nodded and took her hand placing it against his cheek so she could feel for herself that he wasn't a dream.**

"**Yeah. Ofcourse we're here babygirl, its Christmas"**

**Katy nodded slightly, it disturbed sam to see her eyes looking so dull and empty.**

"**how long this time Sammy?"**

**He frowned and took her hand away from his cheek to kiss it lightly.**

"**Dean says its time to come home Kitten"**

**She turned her teary gaze to Dean, he'd almost had to look away from the jade eyes that were so much like his own _'Mom's Eyes'_ he thought as he looked back at his baby sister.**

"**He's telling the truth Kitten. I'm getting you out of here"**

**She simply nodded and spoke softly**

"**John says its time to tell you who he is"**

**Dean frowned and scrubbed his hands over his face**

"**Kitten...John's not..."**

**Sam gave Dean a warning look and cut him off.**

"**Dean, Stop. Its Ok Kitten, Tell us who John Is"**

**Katy smiled sweetly to her brothers and played with Sam's fingers nervously.**

"**John is real. He's Daddy, he stayed to take care of me"**

**Dean and Sam exchanged looks but didn't try to discount her story, they'd seen too much in their lives not to believe what she was telling them. Finally after a few moments of silence Dean frowned and grumbled**

"**sonofabitch"**

**Sam just looked stunned as Dean silently fumed, they hadn't seen the signs that their sister was being haunted, by their father of all people.**

"**Why didn't you tell us Kitten? We could have stopped him from haunting you."**

**The girl frowned and shook her head**

"**No Sammy, not Haunting, Taking care of me"**

**Dean looked to Sam both knowin that they would have to salt and burn John's bones, however they weren't sure of how it would affect their sister's mind. The elder Winchester sighed and headed for the door.**

"**get Kitten's things together Sammy. I'm gunna sign her out"**

**Sam nodded then kissed Katy's forehead as he got up to get her things together. Katy watched him grab random things and spoke softly.**

"**I need my bear Sammy, Don't forget Deanie Bear"**

**Sam smiled and picked up the bear that he'd bought her for her 5th birthday that she'd decided to name after Dean ofcourse, and popped it into the duffel that they had brought for her. He looked at his sister and frowned, something was wrong, usually she'd have been out of her chair hugging all over "her" boys, but after reminding sam to get her bear she had just turned towards the wall and whispered to 'John'**

"**No Daddy. Sammy and Deanie can't know. They will be mad at me"**

**Sam looked up confused, What could she have possibly done that would make them mad at her? He momentarily stopped packing and looked to her as Dean came back into the room, Sam brushed his hand through his hair.**

"**Kitten...What does dad want you to tell us?"**

**Katy shook her head and nervously started to play with her hair**

"**N-nothin' Sammy"**

**Dean frowned and looked over at his brother**

"**You goin' Spinny Sam?"**

**The dark haired man shook his head and sighed**

"**She told 'dad' that she couldn't tell us something because we'd be mad at her if she did"**

**Dean frowned and made his way over to Katy, kneeling in front of her he brushed some hair of out her face.**

"**Kitten...Listen, whatever Dad wants you to tell us, you can. We could never ever be mad at you baby. I promise"**

**Katy looked down and bit her lip**

"**When we go K? Not here."**

**Dean nodded and kissed her cheek**

"**Ok Kitten. When we get to the Motel"**

**The girl nodded and got up to change into the clothes that they'd brought her. And ten minutes later the Winchester siblings were on the road heading towards Palo Alto.**

**[Motel]**

**The three Winchesters sat in a crappy motel room, Sam&Dean sat on one bed with katy across from them on the other, Dean reached over and gently took her hand in his.**

"**Ok Kitten. Can you tell us now, what Dad wants you to tell us?"**

**The girl shook her head**

"**Not yet. Please don't make me Deanie"**

**The brothers frowned but nodded, Dean was officially worried, his baby sister was freaked out about something and she wouldn't tel them. He sighed softly and got up heading for the door.**

"**I need some air. I'll be back in a bit"**

**When he returned an hour later katy was asleep on the bed that they would share, and sam was laid out on the other one reading a text book, Only Sammy could use homework as a welcome distraction to a stressful situation. The eldest Winchester looked between his younger siblings and gently picked Katy up to move her from his side of the bed before sitting beside her sleeping form.**

"**She say anything Sammy?"**

**Sam looked up and shook his head, then looked at his brother the sadness in Sam's eyes was overwhelming even to Dean, he hated it when either of his siblings got that look, he knew he had to fix whatever was going on.**

"**I went to give her a hug after you left Dean, and she jumped away from me like I was going to hurt her. And then she just curled up and cried for you until she fell asleep"**

**Dean sighed and decided to chance the crazy, he spoke to John.**

"**Dad...If you're really here we need to talk to you. Please, you gotta tell us. She won't"**

**John thought about it a minute and then showed himself but shook his head.**

"**I can't tell you. Its up to her to tell you"**

**Dean frowned**

"**how do we help her dad?"**

**John smiled and looked at his three beautiful children a moment before turning his gaze soley on Dean.**

"**being with her is helping her Dean. Just look out for your Babysister. Both of you"**

**The boys nodded and kind of had that 'duh' look to them because looking out for her was a givin, it had been drilled into their heads since she was a baby.**

"**We're all she has. We'll always look out for her Dad"**

**John nodded and frowned looking at Katy who was now cuddled up to Dean, her hand just under his shirt on his stomach.**

"**She's been through alot that I couldn't protect her from boys. But once she tells you, you'll be able to protect her better"**

**Dean nodded and sighed as he brushed a hand through his sister's hair, as John disappeared again, Dean looked to Sam.**

"**I need to know that you're gonna have my back, taking care of her"**

**Sam looked at him and nodded.**

"**I've got your back Dean. Anything to Protect her"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Family Shattered**

**Chapter 4**

**Later That night...**

**Dean had awoken from a hell of a sex dream to find his baby sister planting soft kisses and little love bites along his chest and down his stomach, he bit back a moan because hell it felt good. Once she started to move down towards his now throbbing erection he was fully awake and realised just what was going on, and stopped her.**

"**Kitten, Stop. This isn't right"**

**Katy looked up at him confused**

"**but you liked it. I just wanted to make you happy."**

**Dean frowned and pulled her back up to lay beside him.**

"**Who made you think you'd have to do things like that to make me happy Kitten?"**

**The girl frowned and laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**..."**

**Dean sat up looking at her in shock.**

"**When did it start Kitten?"**

**Katy looked down almost ashamed, it had gone on for years.**

"**When I was 13"**

**Dean snarled**

"**Son of a bitch!"**

**Katy looked down frowning as tears pricked behind her eyes.**

"**You're mad at me."**

**He shook his head and hugged her tight.**

"**no Kitten. Not mad at you. Never mad at you. This isn't your fault"**

**Katy started to cry harder, clinging to her big brother.**

"**He said it was my fault. That I made him do it to me"**

**Dean shook his head and tightened his grip on her.**

"**No baby. That was his fault. Not yours. I'm here to protect you now. Sammy too. Noone's going to hurt you again, I promise."**

**Katy looked up at him and kissed his cheek.**

"**Thanks Deanie"**

**Dean smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head.**

"**Go back to sleep Babygirl. Sammy and I are here to keep you safe."**

**Katy nodded and lay back down keeping as close to Dean as she possibly could without sleeping on top of him.**

**When Sam awoke the next morning he saw Dean sitting on the bed with Katy wrapped around him, Dean looked like he hadn't slept at all. Sam frowned and looked at him.**

"**Dean...What is it?"**

**He looked up at his little brother frowning slightly.**

"**Her Doctor Fucked her Sammy. We didn't protect her from that bastard and now she's all fucked up"**

**While Dean looked a combination of pissed off and that he might cry, Sam looked like he might be sick.**

"**so...how do we help her Dean?"**

**The older man sighed and shook his head**

"**I dunno sammy. I just don't know"**


End file.
